


Picnic Date

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Hello~ I'm sorry if the fic I wrote is boring or something, but I really wanted to write Mercedes/Dimitri since I've read their supports. I love them so much! I love how he tries to learn how to sew and that they always confide in each other. They are so sweet. I already have a fan child. They have a daughter name Amaya. No surprise to me that they are a rare pair, but that's nothing new.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 9





	Picnic Date

Mercedes is sweet, kind and warm. It's the reason he fell for her. She could listen to him all day and not hate him. Dimitri always wondered why he was so lucky to have her. Though, he knew she thought the same of him. He loved her dearly and he truly wished he could express it. Especially on paper. 

Dimitri took a deep sigh as he looked at the blank piece of paper. He wanted to write Mercedes something, something sweet. He was planning on doing something special with her, but he wanted to make it a surprise. He could write up pages upon pages of negotiations, treaties, contracts, but when it came to the matters of his heart, he couldn't think of a single word. He took one deep breath in and exhaled. He started to write something, hoping that it was something sweet and comprehensible.

He picked up a woven basket, sewn letters, a blanket, and a box. Before he left his room, he placed a rose by the note he wrote. He passed through the halls of the castle, passing guards, soldiers, anyone and everyone. He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing the meal that was prepared, some sweets, and some drinks. He quickly and quietly snuck out of the castle, making his way to an open field. Dimitri left the picnic basket close to a tree and continued walking down a stony path. He stopped he saw a lake. He smiled. This was the perfect place. Dimitri placed the sewn letters in the shape of a heart. Perfect. He knew she would love this. 

Mercedes walked back to her room after her morning prayers. She walked into her room and no one there. Dimitri wasn't there. She wondered where he would be. She walked around, asking anyone if they had seen him, but no one has seen him or knew where he was. She found it odd that he didn't tell anyone where he was going. He wouldn't be spacey like her and not tell anyone. She sighed and walked back to her room. Mercedes sat at the table that sat near the window. Mercedes looked out the window, staring off into space, wondering where her boyfriend went. 

She smiled as the chilly wind blew into her hair. Even though the springs were chilly here, she loved it all the same. It was only a matter of time before she remembered the reason why she was in her room. Dimitri. She was looking for Dimitri. She looked around trying to find something. She saw the rose and the note. She read the note from her beloved and her heart started to melt. He was so sweet and saccharine. She took the rose, chopped off most of the steam and placed it in her hair. 

Mercedes walked out to the castle and made her way to the open field. She found the tree that Dimitri had mentioned in the note. She walked up to him, seeing that he was sleeping. She kindly smiled and let out a small giggle. She sat right next to him, putting her head onto his shoulder. She felt his head fall onto hers. Mercedes placed her hand into his, feeling his soft skin. She soon dozed off, slowly falling asleep. 

Minutes later Dimitri woke up from his much-needed nap only to find Mercedes sleeping next to him. A light blush appeared across his face. He sat still so he wouldn't wake her. It didn't matter much since she woke up only a few seconds later. 

"Ah, Mercedes," he said softly. "I didn't wake you, did I?" 

"Oh, no," she said, giving him a warm smile. 

He returned a smile to her. 

"Why did you want to have lunch out here?" 

"Oh...I...Well, we haven't spent much time together...ah...and," he started, avoiding eye contact with her. 

She could tell he was getting visibly nervous. "Take a deep breath and exhale." 

He did what she suggested. He did it a couple of times, only to calm his nerves a little. "We haven't spent much time together, only the two....ah." He took a few more deep breaths and exhaled. "Only the two of us. I thought it was a great idea to be out here and have a picnic." 

Mercedes smiled and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." 

Dimitri felt a warmness in his heart. 

"Why don't we eat?" She said happily. 

"I've asked the cook to make your favorite sweets. I tried to myself, the cook got irritated with me messing up the recipe." 

"That's alright. I thank you for trying!" 

He smiled as he took the desert out. She took it from, putting it to the side for after their lunch. He poured them some tea. She took out some of the food. Much like now they ate in silence. 

"Dimitri," Mercedes asked. 

"Hm?" he replied. 

"How are you?" 

"I'm...I'm just a bit stressed." 

"Why is that?" 

"I've been running around the Kingdom and all of Fodlan," he sighed. "I also have mountains of paperwork." 

"You know you don't have to do it alone." 

"I know. You've been helping me out greatly. You've been running around, fixing what is left in the Adrestian Empire." 

Mercedes scooted closer to Dimitri, placing her head back onto his shoulder. He took a hold of her hand and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. 

"I know I can do more. I can help you with the paperwork and we can always ask Felix and Sylvain. You rarely have the time for yourself." 

"And for you." 

She smiled. 

"I want to make time for you. Let's not worry about this right now. We are with each other. Alone. Don't worry about helping me run my kingdom." 

"Our kingdom." 

Dimitri faintly smiled. "How are you," he asked after a few seconds of silence. 

"I've been feeling good. With the aftermath of the Adrestian Empire finally done, I'm not as stressed as I was." 

"That great," he said softly. 

"And..." 

"And?" 

She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. "I'm finally with you." 

Seeing her smile, he couldn't help doing it himself. He leaned his face closer to hers and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "I love you." 

"I love you more," she said. 

"I love you most," they said in unison. 

They sat in silence once more, watching the clouds slowly moves past them. When the sun started to set, Mercedes put everything into the basket and placed the blanket to cover everything but the handle. She held it with one arm and with her open hand, she placed it on Dimitri's forearm. The two took a stroll down a stony path to the lake that was close by. She let go of his arm and walked ahead of him, making her way into the middle of the sewn letter hearts. Dimitri smiled. He wasn't surprised she wasn't paying attention to the letters. Her main focus was on the beautiful scenery in front of her. 

Mercedes twirled around, noticing the sewn letters. She could tell that he sewed them. It wasn't the best-sewn thing, but she knew he put a lot of effort into them. As she was reading the letters, a crimson red blush appeared onto her face when she read the letters. She turned around to see Dimitri on one knee, holding out a small box that had a ring in it. She dropped the picnic basket and positioned her hands over her face, to cover her surprise. They talked about this. They talked so much about this. She was completely caught off guard. She was so happy about this. She loved him so much. 

"Much like what these words say," he started, "Mercedes von Martritz, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" 

Her heart was filled with warmth. There were no words to describe how she felt. "Yes! Yes, I will be your wife!" 

He placed the ring on her finger. He stood up and twirled her around before giving her another kiss. 

"I love you so much, My Rose." 

"I love you most, My Thorns." 

They gave each other another kiss before Dimitri picked up the letters and placing them in the basket. As they walked hand in hand back to the castle, he lifted their hands up a little, so he could kiss hers. Once they arrived back, he emptied the basket and placed everything he took back where it should be. He followed Mercedes back to their room. The two changed into their sleepwear before getting into bed. Dimitri wrapped his around arms around her body, holding her close, and pressed his head close to her chest so he could hear her heartbeat. It was soothing. Mercedes started to hum a low tune, to help him sleep a little more soundly, and lightly played with his hair before going to sleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I'm sorry if the fic I wrote is boring or something, but I really wanted to write Mercedes/Dimitri since I've read their supports. I love them so much! I love how he tries to learn how to sew and that they always confide in each other. They are so sweet. I already have a fan child. They have a daughter name Amaya. No surprise to me that they are a rare pair, but that's nothing new.


End file.
